Kiss the Rain
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: A collection of random Sakura Pairing One shots. I just love her character, and she pretty much meshes well with every one so this little drabble series is dedicated to Hanuro Sakura.
1. Chapter 1 Mine

**Author's Note: ** Hey yall, whats up? Long time no see right thanks for all the reviews,favorites, and alerts to all of you guys. I have to say the stats on my stories were pretty impressive, and that's why I love this site so damn much. You guys are the best fans and writers. Anyway, I had this awesome drabble fic in mind and I hope you guys love it as much as I do. So it's rated T for language and themes non graphic just suggestive you know.

**Kiss the Rain ( Random Sakura Pairings)**

**Chapter One**

**Mine ( Sakura/Sai)**

**"Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building. Your brain tells you it is not a good idea, but your heart tells you, you can fly."**

**~unknown **

**(Sai's Point of View)**

He had left her broken, and I hated her for it. I never understood how she could be so dependant on someone who didn't care if she lived or died.I called her ugly just for the fact that I loathed her she managed to make her way into my life, the same as Naruto had, perhaps she meant more to me than he had. Still, it was aggravating to say the least, that this weak woman was making me see her in a new light.

She did small things, paid attention to things that no one else did, for example, my art. She got that it was a part of me, an extension of my emotions. To everyone else I was just an emotionless prick with no feelings for anyone or anything, but to her it was like I was baring my soul. It was intoxicating having someone understand me, and I admit a bit addicting. So I didn't hate her anymore instead of calling her ugly I simply called her Hanuro.

She was needy, clingy, and I hated that, or so I thought. Truthfully the physical aspect of our coupling I enjoyed as much as she did. I'd never admit it to her, but when she would lie asleep in my arms somehow I felt complete. Soon she wasn't just Sakura she was my Sakura, and I felt things for her that I'd never felt in my life. When the war started it tore us a part, she was in one unit and I in the other.

I hated being in separate units, constantly worrying that someone would use her compassion against her. It would be so easy to use a child and kill her, and I feared that it would happen every day that we were apart. I found myself praying to whatever God or Gods that might be listening to protect my foolish mate. She was gentle, and I hated that about her. Emotions I feared would be her downfall, and what if he came back. He could easily kill her she was way to trusting of him, and she didn't see him as a threat.

The damn woman plagued my every thought, and when I saw my brother again I needed her not in the physical sense, but in an emotional one. I ran until my legs gave out, and my chest hurt so bad I couldn't breathe. By the time I reached her unit it was well after midnight, and by the time I found were she slept it was already one in the morning. To say she was surprised was an understatement, but she said nothing just held me stroking my hair. She accepted me for my weakness, she didn't hate me as I hated her. I loved her for that, of course I never told her this. Instead I held her closer and tighter than before.

Then he came back, and the others who were suppose to be dead. Clones, new Jutsus, and Uchihas all of them, and I was angry. Not at her, all though it might have seemed that way, but at myself. How could I claim her now? She loved him I knew this, but I am not a man who would give up something that was mine. Sakura was mine and not his even if the damn Hokage wanted her to be his medic she was mine.

They were all in on it trying to repair the relationship that never was, and I hated them for it. Why would these people rip away my only happiness? What had the Uchiha done to deserve such a woman. So I walked with her to the Uchiha Compound, and I grew angry. She was talking, but I wasn't mind was racing with all the things that could happen, that everyone wanted to happen, and I knew I had to show him that she was mine. For the first time the Uchiha's eyes met mine, it was a challenge.

I don't know how he knew, but he knew. Sakura was talking, and I stared at her. She was completely oblivious to the fact that there was tension, and then she stopped. " Sai," her voice was different not as care free as before. I stared into to her questioning eyes. She thought I was angry with her, truthfully I found it impossible to be angry with her. She pushed the hair away from my eyes, and my body was moving faster than my brain could process.

I pulled her to me tightly, and I kissed her. Not the kind of kisses I usually gave lazy, half assed, but I kissed her with everything I had. Leaving her stunned, flushed, and out of breath, and the Uchiha fuming. Hanuro Sakura was many things, but above all things she was mine. He couldn't have her, and so I let everyone in seeing distance know. " I don't want you to stay here with him," I was speaking, but my thoughts had still not caught up with my actions.

Understanding registered on her face, and she let out a soft sigh. " Sai, why didn't you just say so. I don't have to stay here, you know. I can come home after I'm done with the physical therapy," she said calmly with a gentle smile. " I'd rather you come home, to our home," I clarified just so the Uchiha knew she lived with me. "Okay Sai, see you at home," she said before kissing my cheek, and walking up to him.

It was a relief to hear her say she'd see me at home, and for the first time since I met Hanuro Sakura I gave her a real smile. She had accepted my offer, no longer would we exist in secret, but we would exist outside of her apartment, my apartment, her tent, my tent, and we would live in a home together. She responded to my smile with a smile of her own, and I waved before walking out of the Uchiha Compound.


	2. Chapter 2 Just A Dream

**Author's Note: **Ok, so there might be a few spelling and grammatical errors because I'm having to type all these chapters out on word pad, and there is no spell check. So I actually have favorite pairings, but Sakura kind of speaks to me you know so that's why she is the star of this drabble series of one shots it's probably only going to be like 10 chapters because I have a really short attention span. Enjoy!

**Kiss the Rain**

**Chapter 2 Just a Dream**

**Sasu/Saku**

**"Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart."**

**~ Jose N. Harris **

**( Sasuke's Point of view)**

I felt numb, and I couldn't breathe. I clung to her lifeless body, of all people to take why did it have to be her. How could she be so stupid, so reckless, and what was I going to now I had so many things I wanted to tell her after this damn war, and now I would never get to tell her that I loved. I had loved her since we were children, and I could blame no one but myself for that. I could have told her so many times, the night I left, and the day she had come to kill me.

I knew that I wouldn't kill her, but she didn't know that. I had to scare her, if I didn't then everyone would know she was my only weakness. I was many things, but I wasn't uncaring or emotionless. I pushed her away to protect her, and now I had failed her. She had run right into a powerful Jutsu to reach Shinobi who were already going to die, damn that bleeding heart of hers, damn her, and damn me for not being there to save her.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there holding her, all I can remember was the smell of blood, her blood. I pushed her hair away from her dull jade eyes, and they were open staring at me. It made me sick, my hands shook as I carefully closed her eyelids. I pulled her to my chest, and I relized someone was sobbing. It had to be Naruto, it couldn't be me. His broken hearted sobs rang through my ears, and I just wanted them to stop.

Was I crying? I hadn't cried since the night my family was murdered. Kami, why did it have to be Sakura? What was going to happen to the children? What was going to happen to me? My mind was racing, and I clung even tighter to her. " Sasuke you have to let go," Naruto's broken voice filled my ears, but I couldn't let go. I never held her or even kissed her, and I could feel Kakashi's hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off lifting Sakura's small body in my arms.

She wouldn't be left here amongst the other dead, I would personally see that she was brought back to Konoha. Her home, Our home, and the place that we were fighting to protect. There was an erie silence as team seven finally returned to base, and everyone's eyes were on hated me, I hated me, but this woman in my arms had loved me. For what reason I'll never know because I never bothered to ask her, but I continued forward listening to the sobbing of Naruto, as Kakashi tried to comfort him.

I stayed with her that night, she was pale now no signs that she had ever lived. " I'm sorry," I whispered well aware of the fact that she wouldn't answer me. " I did love you. I was just scared that if I let you closer to me, I would lose you. Why did you have to be so reckless Sakura? Who is going to care for all the orphans that you had taken in? What will we do without you? What will team seven, Konoha, and I do without you?," My voice sounded weak, and I rose from the ground and stared at her lifeless form.

I stroked her petal pink hair for the first and the last time, and I kissed her lips. They were cold, and her cheeks didn't flush the way that I imagined they would. I pushed the hair out of my face, and in that moment I decided to care for the children she had left behind. It wasn't like I didn't have the means, or even a place for them to live. Her legacy would live on I would make sure of that. "Sasuke," I turned and met Kakashi's eyes.

" Sakura wanted you to have this if anything happened to her," I stared at his outstretched hand. It was her Hiate, the red cloth was badly torn, and I picked it up staring at the scratched metal. Then I looked back at her, even in death she wanted me to return home. So I would I tied it around my neck, and left the room not looking back. I would make them pay for this, but first I had to take care of the children.

I walked into the headquarters tent, and I met Gaara's eyes. " I want the children to live in the Uchiha Compound with me, use any funds necessary from my account to make it happen, and take care of them," my voice was cracking, and everyone in the room was looking at me like I lost my mind. " Sakura said that she had adopted several children during this damn war because she wanted them to live a happy life, and so I will give them a happy life," I clerifyed. " I think that's a wonderful idea," Kakashi's voice rang out from behind me.

" You think placing at least seven children in the care of him is a wonderful idea," Gaara growled. " Sasuke is offering them a home, and a better life, don't you think it's a good idea," Kakashi offered. " I don't think giving him a worm is a good idea," Kankanro replied snappily. " Sakura-Chan had faith in him," Kaskashi pointed out. Hearing her name I visbly winced, she always had faith in me and this time I wasn't going to let her down.

" So be it, but if there is a single report of abuse, the children will come to Suna, is that clear, Uchiha," Gaara said my name as if it was poison, but I owed them nothing. I left the tent, and went back to her. I sat there for hours until it was time for another mission, and when I left I stared at her one more time. I would stay with the Allied Shinobi force, Return to Konoha, Care for those children, and I would do it for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

**Author's Note**: Ok, so I know it's been a couple of days please don't be angry , but the computer was running slow so we had it looked at and then the memory was wiped clean. So without further delays Chapter 3 Laughter is up well you know cause you here. Shout out to DeidarasLoverCheeze for favoriting Kiss the Rain and adding it to your story alerts that's pretty damn awesome.

xoxox love,

randompenmenship and omgican'tremembermyuser name

**Chapter 3 "Confusion" **

**Die/Saku**

**Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.**

**~Robert Frost**

It was an odd combination to start with the Pyro of the Akatsuki, and Konoha's Cherry Blossom. The blonde haired man was completely untamable in every since of the world often blowing things up for his own amusement, and Sakura was always level headed working until the break of dawn to heal the sick and injured shinobi.

So how the two of them ended up together was anyone's guess? With war came new Jutsus, experiments, and a faulty cloning Jutsu, and that was how they came back. The cloning Jutsu was meant to strike fear into the hearts of The Allied Shinobi Force, and it did at first. Until Sakura found him, lost confused, and with no idea who he was or what was going on. After a few weeks she announced to the commander that inadvertanly Diedara had been resurrected from the Justu, to clone him they had to use his DNA, and in doing so he was alive once more.

As far as she could tell he was well intact, and there was no physical damage, but the memory loss was due to the lack of oxygen to the brain while he was dead. So that meant for the time being he was suffering from amnesia, and someone had to look after him. He wasn't among friends but enemies who hated and loathed him including the commander. So she offered to look after him, until he could decide for himself what he wanted to do.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years, with no sign of change. Until the night that Sakura awoke to a Kunai pressed against her throat, and an angry man pinning her down. "Where am I medic," he voice was harsh, and Sakura visibly winced. Apparently the gentle guy was gone, and the evil Akatsuki member decided to return. "You're in Konoha," she could barely form the words with the pressure of the Kunai against her throat.

"Why am I here, hmm," he hissed leaning in closer and she could see confusion and anger in his eyes. " I found you three years ago, you had no memories, and so I brought you to our camp, healed you, and you've been staying here with me," she could feel the metal starting to dig in her flesh. " Why," he pressed the kunai harder causing it to break the skin. Sakura panicked slightly, and she knead him as hard as she could forcing his body weight off her own.

He growled angrier than before, and Sakura made a dive for the Katanna kept beside the bed, but Diedara was no fool, and he quickly grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. In a madder of minutes he was on top of her again, pressing the Kunai against her throat. " Because everyone needs a second chance," she mumbled weakly pretty sure he was going to kill her anyway, but he released her and crossed the room sitting on the floor and staring at her.

"Everyone needs a second chance, even the man who killed the KazeKage, yeah," he spat out angrily. She didn't respond to his comment, choosing to reach for a Kunai instead, damn it if she was going down it wasn't going to be easy. "Relax, Medic, yeah," he breathed brushing his long golden hair out of his eyes. "Relax, how am I suppose to relax, you try pulling a 48 hr shift, and then getting attacked in your sleep by your boy," and then she stopped. Probably not a good idea to mention they had been dating, but his eyes narrowed and she knew that he knew.

" You were going to say boyfriend, yeah," he growled. " No, I wasn't," she yelled quickly getting to her feet. "How long hmm," he hummed staring at her, what was he looking a at? She glanced in realization that she was only in a shirt, his shirt, and nothing else, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop that," she yelled reaching for a pair of pants, and throwing a pillow at his head.

" Stop what medic, and you didn't answer my question yeah," he yelled back. " Staring at me, and I have a name it's Sakura," she growled. " How long have we been dating Sa ku ra, hmm," he drawled out her name to annoy her, and it was working. " For a year now, " she admitted defeated, and physically exhausted from two days of non-stop work. "A year," as the words left his mouth the pinkette crashed into the floor, and for the first time in his life Diedara was shocked.

Too bright, Kami, turn off the light, Sakura's head was spinning, and she wasn't sure if she dreamed that Diedara was attacking her or if it really happened. She cracked open an eye, and the light was definitely to bright, and she was cold. She rolled closer to the warm thing beside her, and snuggled up to it. " You sure are affectionate, yeah," the moment she heard his voice she jumped out of the bed searching for a weapon.

" Is that how you greet your boyfriend, hmm, looking for a weapon to kill him with," he groaned sitting up in her bed. " You attacked me first," she yelled throwing an alarm clock at his head. "I didn't know where I was or what was happening Yeah," he yelled back ducking from the flying objects at his head. "Truce," she asked reaching for her ANBU mask. "Yeah," he mumbled, slowly making his way from the bed, even though he had his memories back, Sakura couldn't help but stare at his ass as he climbed out of the bed, and he could feel her eyes on him.

"Like something you see, hmm," his eyes met her own with a knowing challenge. "No," she yelled, and he pinned her against the wall. "Too bad, I most definitely liked what I saw last night,yeah," he whispered in her ear. As strange as it was she was kind of turned on by this Diedara, maybe they were one in the same the thoughts played out in her head. "Let me go," she whispered breathlessly. " You don't like me anymore Sa Ku Ra, hmmm," he breathed against her ear.

To hell with this, she thought to herself as she leaned in and kissed a very shocked Diedara. Kami, did she like him, sweet, bad, it didn't matter she wanted to kiss him all the time, and apparently he liked it as much as she did. She broke this kiss blushing, and he released her. Kami, that woman, he was going to keep her for sure, he thought as she quickly ran from the room. A knowing smirk formed on his lips, as he exited the bedroom, perhaps Konoha wouldn't be such a bad start for a second chance.


End file.
